Hearts Beyond Reach
by kaminokoe
Summary: Story showing the possible outcome of a really difficult situation after Hirato committed a deal-breaker! Thanks to Hirato suggesting a new security protocol to Executive Tower, which he put forward behind Akari's back, Akari is confined to his own suite with guards outside his door.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

**Author's Intro:**

This is a small story, inspired by a drabble from Azii's blog at thumbr showing the possible outcome of a really difficult situation after Hirato committed a deal-breaker! (this word is owned by Azii!)^^ There will be some more chapters. As I usually write slowly, I thought of posting it in tiny bits rather than posting nothing at all.

Also, this is the first fanfic I'm posting, the first in English, anyway. English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if it somehow sounds unnatural or if there are many mistakes. Be (not) kind! I'm happy about any comment and always open to criticism, especially if you see language/grammatical errors (your hints would be very valuable to me, for my learning process and also to help me to sound more natural).

I have another Hirakari which I tried publishing first, but got stuck somehow... so I wrote this for a change^^...

* * *

**The Story So Far:**

_Thanks to Hirato suggesting a new security protocol to Executive Tower, - which he put forward behind Akari's back - , Akari is confined to his own suite with guards outside his door. He isn't allowed to leave his quarters, or make rounds through Research Tower and even his food is tested for poison._

_When the scientist finds out about the plan being Hirato's, he feels more than betrayed and not only treated as a subordinate but also as property by the one person who should know better, the one who has always understood him best and respected his ability to make decisions on his own. This is what he most loved in the other man, after all._

_While Hirato only thinks he's protecting his lover, not knowing he's committed a severe deal-breaker, it actually shatters Akari's trust in their relationship to the core. Feeling that he's not the person, the captain can love but rather wants to keep under control stealing the things Akari craves most (and he of all people should have known), he breaks up with Hirato for good and this time nothing can persuade him to forgive. ..._

_Sadly, sometimes, love isn't enough …_

* * *

It had been a week.

Seven days since Executive Tower's emergency measures – suggested by Hirato - to protect SSS‑ranked personnel had been taken into effect. A week since the talented researcher had been "under protection" in his own suite. A week… since he ended their relationship for good, _just like that _(or so Hirato thought_)_. A week since his brain had been a permanent mess between reason, anger and self-hatred.

It was not the first time that his job had come between them. Moreover, as the commander of Circus 2nd Ship, Hirato carried a great deal of responsibility for his subordinates who were like children to him. That being said, he was used to issuing quick, clear-cut orders and going to the offensive to prevent casualties. Life-saving decisions to be made in the blink of an eye were his daily routine. So he didn't even hesitate when stating his recommendations concerning the scientist's personal safety. _Was I that wrong?_ Given that he was drawn into warfare planning and perilous missions just after that and thus wasn't able to watch over and protect Akari personally, his decision was obviously the most reasonable. _Arrogance_…

It was not only his job to keep him safe, but also would he never have forgiven himself should something happen to his beloved in the course of this war. And that's what it was, the other man just didn't want to see it. They were at war and Akari was right in the middle of it, presenting himself at the front lines! For what? Research Tower had become a vulnerable place and their enemies who happened to have spies everywhere, were after Akari's latest achievements, which in itself posed a personal threat to the doctor. In order to shield his own co-workers and assistants, Akari had ensured that only he knew all of the most significant details of their experiments from the beginning. So, his selflessness (or recklessness) had made him a major target. It should be added that the stubborn scientist even refused to wear a weapon and bullet-proof vest at all times at work. _As if mocking me!_

He was prepared that Akari would be beside himself with anger. But at that moment, the captain's mind was working perfectly target-oriented, single-minded, more so than ever before, blocking out anything except for the most important factor at hand, which was Akari's life, after all. All conversations with his lover ever since had gone terribly wrong. His newest suit was drenched in coffee as a result of the scientist's most recent berserk raging and his cheek slightly reddened from the resounding slap following his physical attempts to reconcile. He'd never seen him as cold and unapproachable as this before.

After almost 24 incredibly consuming hours without sleep, he sat upright on the couch in his control room, his mind wrecked with tension. His left hand was holding a glass of Scotch while his eyes were peering outside through the large windows at the stunningly beautiful night-sky stretching before him. Considering the major conflicts coming up, it was almost too quiet and peaceful out there. There was no time to regret his acting or to cry about his lost love now, he knew, this wasn't about him. As long as Akari was safe, he'd endure anything.

_I have to try talk to him again,_ he thought and felt his heart weighing heavy in his chest.

* * *

In the next Chapter, Hirato will visit Akari! Good Luck to him! Have I told you? I haven't made up my mind yet, if reconciliation really is possible in this case... as I've had time to think everything over again ^^ you know. So let's see...

Thank you so much for your reviews! They are really encouraging me to write on! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews! They are really encouraging me to write on! 3

Reviews on Ch 1 :

#Azii: Thank you very much! You are my inspiration for everything I've written so far! I'm glad to be able to learn from you. ^^

#guest: Thaaaaaanks! Something special, mmmh? I don't know, I think love isn't about doing something reaaaalllyy special and then the other one will be able to forgive …. But anyway, I'm curious about your ideas: what do you think Hirato should do in order to win Akari's heart back? Let me know ;)

#guest: Yeah, I'm also surprised that I finally started posting one of the many unfinished stories I have in my messy closet. Thanks, I will continue ! ^^

#guest: Thank you, your comment just came in time, here you go… ^^

I really haven't planned out anything about that story, so I write just the way it comes…. So please enjoy Chapter 2:

Chapter 2

* * *

It was the evening of the 8th day when Hirato returned from a mission he'd executed together with Tsukitachi and Jiki alone. Not only did they succeed in deciphering Kafka's latest attacking schemes and were therefore temporarily on the advantage, but also was Hirato able to escape tonight's debriefing where all important subsequent steps were discussed with his superiors at Round Table. The captain gave them a shortened version of all the things he'd already talked over twice with his team and dumped all resulting paperwork on poor Tsukitachi and Jiki on his way out.

_I guess I owe them one._ He smiled in spite of himself.

Thus, he was now walking through the long hallways of Research Tower at a rapid pace when he caught sight of the two nurses who had been appointed by Tokitatsu to service Akari. Apparently, they were bringing back the dishes from dinner.

"Good evening, Hirato-san", they greeted him beaming all over with charming smiles. "How are you today? Have you just come from a mission? "Good evening." The captain bowed in front of them. "You must be exhausted. Would you like something to eat?" the nurse with beautiful blond hair offered with a flirtatious gesture, twirling her hair between her fingers.

Hirato couldn't say he wasn't smitten by that. But nevertheless… he had more important matters on his mind. "Thank you for your kind attention, ladies, but I'm not feeling hungry right now. Are these leftovers from Akari's dinner?" he asked peering at the plates with closed lids on them.

"Well… actually, he didn't touch anything this evening as well, Sir." One of the nurses answered with an apologising look on her face. "We're really sorry…"

"I see. It's not of your fault. You can leave those to me, thank you." With a short nod, Hirato took the dinner tray in his gloved hands and headed towards the elevator. "Have a nice evening, Hirato‑sama!" the nurses bowed and turned around instantly chattering.

Akari had been refusing his meals for quite a while now, drinking no more than a few cups of coffee in the mornings. Hirato was utterly worried. The last time he got the chance to see his beloved, he'd become emaciated and horrendously pale.

_Why are you doing this to me?_ Hirato leant against the elevator's handrail closing his eyes for a moment. _Was it a bad idea to come here again? He deeply despises me after all._ Except for his worries and his desire to speak the Blonde once more, Hirato had no excuse for showing up, anyway. He could no longer put forward the argument that he didn't accept their break-up. _He did._ He knew Akari meant it when he saw that firm look in unwavering ruby eyes, cold, unyielding….

But still, with his mind being occupied by Circus' next moves against the enemy force, he wasn't able to abandon himself to his feelings. He still cared for Akari a lot. Or rather …more than he could ever admit to anyone. _I just can't stay away, right now._

* * *

Akari?" he closed the door behind him, placed the tray on a nearby table and started walking through the researcher's suite. Not a sound was to be heard, almost as if nobody was residing here at all. Nothing seemed de‑arranged, like a freshly-furnished apartment, all ready to be moved in. Indeed, the confirmed late-night worker was nowhere to be found.

_He couldn't have gone anywhere obviously._ The bathroom door stood ajar, but the lights were switched off. He took a quick peek through the door crack to find the room empty as already expected.

_It's so unusually quiet in here… and chilly,_ he thought when processing further through Akari's living quarters until he ended up in front of his bedroom chambers. Seconds passed while he stared at the door harbouring their former love nest before he strode forward with confident steps and pushed down the handle slowly.

_It's locked!_ His eyes widened in surprise.

Placing his flat hand against the door, he gently whispered "Akari?" There was nothing but silence. "You're in there, right?"

A twinge of panic suddenly heated up his face, crawling up and down his spine before he was able to regain control over his gruesome fantasies.

"Listen, if you don't give me so much as a life sign, I'll have to make my way in by force." And just when he tried to persuade himself that the Blonde must be sleeping, a tired voice responded to him.

"Where's the problem, keeper? … you should have the keys to your captive's cage, right?"

Hirato sighed with relief at hearing this weak but still defiant voice that had enough fire left in it to provoke. He rested his back against the door, his eyes closed for just a moment.

"I won't come inside."

Silence fell again, though Hirato could swear he just barely heard a faint grumble.

"Why did you lock yourself in?" he suggested, suddenly feeling lost for words altogether, he couldn't help himself asking.

"Isn't it obvious?" _Surely, it was…_

"I know,… you don't want to see m-."

"Then why'd you come?" Akari's icy-cold voice sliced through the air. "No! Just save your breath for explanations … listen! I can't see you, right now. And that's all I have to say. So, you're free to leave now."

And there they were. The words Hirato expected, but didn't know he feared so much. Why, indeed, he just only realised. They pierced through his façade like a thousand tiny needles. Of course, he came with the anticipation of being sent away again. Akari had kicked him out countless times in the past, he had barked at him, scolded him, even attacked him. The doctor could scarcely control his fiery and brisk temper. Hirato secretly admired so much straightforwardness nonetheless. If anything, he was intrigued by it. Never was there a moment of serious doubt, a moment Hirato's heart felt bruised like this. And now, he was told to go again, but it was different, and he just couldn't move.

"I know… ", he spoke in a soft voice. "I didn't want to give you the feeling I disrespected your wish. Akari, …I'm worried. You didn't touch your meal again."

"If this is all, I can assure you from a physician's point of view that I won't starve myself to death."

Hirato slowly sank down seating himself on the floor, his back resting against the door frame. Supressed feelings gradually pushed their way to the surface of his crumbling façade.

He leaned the side of his head against the door and raised his hand to place it flatly on the wooden barrier between them as if he attempted to feel his beloved through the material.

"It's not all… "

* * *

So far, it's from Hirato's point of view, and I'd say, the story mainly focusses on feelings and emotions. I hope it doesn't bore you. Hirato is showing his hidden soft side ^^ I thought it's cute.

Next chapter will be written from Akari's view! Please review. I'd be curious to hear what you're thinking about my stuff.^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Akari had no strength left to react. _If it's not all you came for, then why wouldn't you articulate your issues already, _he wanted to say, but the words were just caught in his throat. This deep mistrust, the person sitting there outside his bedroom had triggered within him was enough to shake the very foundations of his heart. He felt numb, like a doll, somehow disconnected. And this feeling just wouldn't go away. It had manifested itself in every fibre of his body.

He turned around in his bed, facing the door. There was a slight change in his regular breathing. But otherwise he felt just nothing. He couldn't even say how long he had been lying there nor what time it was. He remembered feeling cold all of a sudden and with all heaters turned off – as it was late summer - and no work left for him to do for today, he decided that the best solution was to wrap himself up in his covers.

"Hirato… I'm tired", he barely managed to say and it wasn't even a lie.

"I know, it's been tough, … you don't need to answer me anything, and you …won't hear any explanations from me anymore and …."He paused. "And I respect your wish that you don't want to see me…"

"Good." _Why are you telling me this?_ Akari knew his former lover too well as not to suspect that there's a selfish request attached to such a gesture.

"And then,… what?" he asked slightly irritated.

"Please, don't send me away." There might have been a hint of despair in the commander's voice which he, however, accomplished to conceal quite well.

"I thought as much."

"…I know it's selfish of me to-." "It is!" Akari cut him off. "But well then, …", he grumbled, surprisingly yielding.

He felt helpless. He'd sent Hirato away several times after their break-up. Though he came to ask for his well-being and no longer to try persuading him into forgiving, his unparalleled persistence, the doctor used to find rather attractive, was now draining the last resources of his energy.

"Thank you. I appreciate that", Hirato murmured. Akari could sense the relief in the other man even though he himself wasn't relieved, at all. On the other hand, as he didn't harbour any major resentment anymore, he didn't really care. He felt contrary to his usual self exceptionally lifeless.

"Akari?"

"Mmmmh?" _Why?_

"It might be too much to ask for…" _Don't ask_.

"But ... will you let me hear your feelings?" _Why….?_

"Why …?" He paused. _Why do you ask me now? It's too late. _

Those unexpected words unsettled the Blonde's mind. He didn't really know what to think or feel. It weren't only the other's infantilising actions that set off this series of sentiments and wrecked his heart like this. He had crushed what Akari treasured above everything else without thinking twice.

"It's over! You don't have to hear about my feelings anymore!" _I don't want to feel anything anymore._

"I see… there is no reason for you ", Hirato said calmly. "Like I said, you don't have to answer my selfish requests. Please apologize my rudeness." A long silence ensued. Akari had almost expected him to stand up and leave but didn't hear the respective noises that would suggest so. Though he was aware that his words cut Hirato to the quick, he still couldn't see any alternatives as he felt mentally trapped.

The physician was grievously disappointed when it turned out that the person who should love him treated him just the same as them… a pet, a rare object… someone's voiceless property, in fact.

His ex-lover didn't realise - but it was Hirato's way of understanding and supporting his inner desires and aspirations that once started a tiny little flame in his heart.

He patiently watched over him when the ambitious doctor rushed to help the injured no matter what the circumstances around him. After he tricked Eva into taking him to the frontlines by telling her Hirato had permitted it, he just teased him, pointing out that they'd be in trouble and he would never be able to go out again if Executive tower came to know that he resorted to such recklessness. But despite Hirato's tremendous worries, he never tried constricting him in such a way and Akari certainly relied on that.

Circus' 2nd Ship's captain, though he did so in a very annoying manner, actually rather backed him up, and in the end, didn't inform their superiors about the scientist's venturesome actions (as would strictly speaking be his very duty). It's something, he wouldn't normally admit, but the commander's way of acting as a silent guardian. keeping him safe without a leash, reassured Akari in his own self-reliance. It gave him security and freedom at the same time, making his heart burn more and more for the black-haired devil.

It was as if they had agreed on a unvoiced deal, a pact he confided in implicitly.

When Hirato found that discussion was needed, he came to him and to him directly. And if he needed to scold him, he'd do so personally. They often spent long nights turning things over, talking (or rather barking on Akari's part), considering possibilities, ideas, fighting again, only to make love to each other like gods under the goddamn sky, as though there was no tomorrow ever coming. Even though, it was squishy at times, they managed to even out many disputes between themselves in their own way, or so Akari thought. _Why didn't you come to me this time?_ _Don't you trust me anymore?_

There were times, he felt like he could dare to be free with Hirato. It made him proud to be finally respected the way he had been longing for. Now, he felt like his wings were cut off and his human emotions neglected by the one person that made this little flame in his heart a blazing fire.

He tried supressing his now wandering thoughts.. _it's over. Like I said!_

"Hirato, listen, you of all people should have known…. about my feelings. I don't know what else to tell you right now", he said in a cold voice after hesitating for a several minutes.

There was no affection whatsoever in his tone. Though, one of all people might have detected it: a subdued glimmer of hope trapped within sadness.

* * *

It seems Hirato is fighting a losing battle. What can he do? ...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, I'm very busy right now as I soon will leave my home country for a far-away journey. I'm going to write on, but I don't know how quickly I can possibly update. I actually wanted to write this chapter longer but decided to give you an update. At least it's longer than all the other ones. ^^

Chapter 4

* * *

Hirato didn't move an inch. Motionlessly, he starred at the door frame across from him, the corners of his mouth tightened. His unusual quietness didn't betray the tension forming in his muscles at the queer stinging sensation inside.

_It's over_. Words that no matter how often he heard them and no matter how often he forced his mind to accept them, let his heart skip a beat every time. How many times would Akari have to tell him?

Despite everything, he yearned for nothing more than to fight whatever was tormenting the other man's soul, mitigating his pain and taking all his insecurities away.

This was different. He had allowed his own fears to rule over his heart. And in the end, he did deliberately neglect what he actually was supposed to revere.

"You're right. I did this in full awareness of your feelings."

These words weren't exactly for his own good, but they were nothing but the truth. He knew about his partner's sentiments quite well, after all. Paradoxically, he was normally inclined to commit almost any kind of crime just for the sake of the other man's happiness and free will. This even involved disregarding instructions coming right from the top. Seeing this gorgeous individual mind overflowing with passion was utterly captivating, after all.

„I know… it's unforgivable for you", he added, and at the same time cursed himself for his inability of being dishonest with this man.

„Let me ask you something…" Akari began interrupting the other's gloomy confessions. "Do you by any chance question my intelligence, or regard me as an ignorant fool?" The syllables were clearly stressed with an undertone of aggression, if it wasn't pure cynicism. The one way or the other, they didn't fail to have their intended effect.

"I knew what was going on out there! Did you think to inform me about your brilliant strategies beforehand was just a waste of time? Did you believe you couldn't talk to me anymore?"

The scientist's voice had gained back some of its former fierceness prompting an unintended smile from Hirato's lips. He weighed the words he carried deep in his mind carefully and decided to finally offer his beloved the sincerity he valued above all else, even if it was much too late in the game.

"I guess, I acted according to my own selfish needs. And also… I might have had no other way to-" He fell silent for a moment, reconsidering what he was about to say as the unappeasable researcher wouldn't accept or believe it anyway.

"I wanted to protect you at all costs. So I panicked and got ahead of myself. And also… I probably didn't see another way to express my fear … and my anger."

"Pffft." The blonde gave a sarcastic laugh. "Come on, you're not one to mince matters when it comes to scolding me. I told you I was informed about the situation and.. "

"Then why didn't you accept the security measures issued before in the first place? This war isn't a game, you know?" he interrupted him without raising his voice, though a poignant severeness was clearly perceptible nonetheless.

After a few seconds had passed in silence, Hirato proceeded with a calm voice.

"Look, what I mean is, I can't protect you always. Though I don't like to admit it, but there are moments even I'll fail , there are moments even I am human, dear doctor!"

"And that's exactly what you denied me to be!" Akari retorted in an accusing manner, clearly feeling insulted by the teasing undertone in the black-haired devil's remark.

"You know what? You're doing it in a way, too, you see?" It was not exactly what the commander wanted to say, but Akari had somehow jarred something loose inside of him, he had sealed away for a long time.

"Enough now!" The scientist's patience was wearing thin.

"You robbed me of my personal right to decide for my own, not even wanting to hear my point of view as your partner. Instead, you just ruled it over regardless! And now, on top of that, you dare lecturing me!?" The air was suffused with a dangerous kind of vitriol. He didn't exactly seem upset or aggressive, but Hirato was certain that behind this bedroom door, a second iron reinforcement had just snapped shut.

"I really don't want to hear that from you now!" Akari continued as if he was reading the captain's mind. "Good night, Hirato."

He knew without a shadow of doubt that his ex-lover felt betrayed beyond remedy and only gradually started to realise how he was only adding to the damage by his unreasonable actions. Hard to believe he did something that plotless, to begin with.

A part of him hated how embarrassingly vulnerable and emotional he became with respect to this disagreeable man wanting to reject all what makes him feel that way. The other part was grateful for being able to reach out to him at least a bit, even if his chosen method probably wasn't one of the wisest of all approaches.

Still, he felt a strong desire to take care of him, the nature of which was hard to describe. He wanted to comfort him and keep him warm in his arms. He adored him beyond reason, but apparently wasn't yet able to convey that.

_It's not like I don't want to understand you. _

„Good night, Akari-san", he respectfully responded in a softened voice feeling just helpless and closed his eyes while leaning in closer to the wooden wall between them.

At the sudden sound of the alarm clock, Akari jump awake with a start. _Is it morning already?_

He remembered being quite agitated last night due to a certain someone's annoying presence but somehow fell into a comatose-like sleep very quickly just after hearing the other's good nights. Was he that used to that villain's reciprocating words before going to bed that it actually had the effect of tranquilisers lulling him into sleep? _Ridiculous! It must have been 3 am already and I was terribly tired._

He pushed the many covers he was wrapped into aside and slowly moved towards the door when an unpleasant thought crossed his mind. With a brief look at the clock, he momentarily wondered if his former lover was probably still there and slightly hesitated before turning the key warily.

When he stepped into the room, however, he found his quarters empty. No one was around, as to be expected. Relieved, he decided to revive his spirits with a cup of coffee next, which was the only thing that kept him from sleeping too often. _How ironic! _He hadn't slept so much in years actually, but his body felt constantly weak and feckless nonetheless.

The coffee machine steamed brewing the finest blend of his selection. Though, much to his dismay, it tasted just like everything else he had imbibed during the last couple of days. He sat down at the kitchen counter resting his chin on his hands when an object which didn't belong there caught his attention. Said object turned out to be flowers, or rather an arrangement of two single flowers placed neatly in a bud vase. A_n iris and … a camellia_. _What a mismatch..._

He didn't need to think long to know from whom those flowers might have come. The thought of their presumable donor made him frown. _He gotta be fucking kidding me?_

Though Hirato was admittedly the more romantic type, he rarely sent any flowers, at least not to Akari, as he knew that the researcher couldn't be impressed by this kind of gesture. Rather was he inclined to send them to foes and prospective "business" partners for the mere purpose of twisting them around his greedy fingers. Moreover, they were usually sumptuous, exquisite bouquets bursting with hypocrisy other than this plain and simple version.

While there were indeed occasions Akari discovered flowers in his quarters, they were more often than not sexually motivated ones, such as rose petals scattered across the bed sheets and on the floor or official ones like his birthday. To his surprise, they never quite managed to upset the doctor, not even once. No, he didn't dislike this semi-romantic side to his ex-lover. Not, at all.

But flowers can't mend what's broken, after all. _What a ridiculous and cheap method –_

_..and all the more unnecessary._

Right this moment, he gave a jerk when his mobile lit up with a sound. He fetched his phone from the kitchen table to read the new text message, his eyes instantly narrowed, his facial expression reflecting a wave of anger.

"Will you let me come again? – Hirato."

_So much for, you'd accept that I don't want to see you, huh?_ He wanted to throw his mobile into the next corner on impulse but managed to control his temper once more. _I'm tired of it_.. _soo tired.._. Akari burried his head in his arms with a heavy sigh.

After a few minutes had passed in absolute silence, he lay his cheek on the smooth, cold surface of the counter, gazing at his phone disgustedly. _It was a question, .. right?_ Feeling somehow discontented, he reached for the mocking device, sat up and began typing an answer eventually.

"Well, … just don't pop in here, like you always do. – Akari." _And don't mention the flowers! _

"I'm going to give you a call later. – Hirato."

"Good." _Whatever._ Akari was just about to put his phone back in his pocket when another message followed subsequently.

"By the way, don't feel so offended by the flowers I brought to you this morning. I'm aware, you're not prone to be flattered by such a cheap gift. Anyway, they weren't meant for persuasion, but appeared as a fitting image of my state of mind. - Hirato"

Akari had to swallow. This inveterate, scheming bastard knew him better than anyone, after all. _Damn him! I don't give a shit about his state of mind, right now._ He huffed and finally took a few too fast sips from his meanwhile cold coffee, knowing he was just kidding himself.

Once again, he eyed his unwanted present suspiciously and he caught himself with his thoughts wandering, his mind occupied with something he's already seen or heard before. Iris, goddess of the rainbow, with a multitude of possible meanings. From what he remembered they stood for faith, courage, admiration, and were also referred to as messengers of hope. _All nonsense_, not that he was particularly into flower interpretation. But he once read a book about ancient mythology wherein the symbology of plants was discussed and compared with their modern meaning and usage in naturopathy. Actually it was a present from Tokitatsu and he became a little interested once he'd started reading it.

Before long, he found himself searching eagerly through the bookshelves, taking out the afore mentioned book to look up the meaning of his second flower gift. There was nothing else he had to do anyway.

"The main meaning of pink camellia is a strong feeling of longing. It also expresses the everlasting union between lovers who are currently separated from each other or ….whose hearts are beyond reach."

He looked up from the book, took off the reading glasses and pressed its side gently against his lips as was his wont when preoccupied in thoughts.

_His feelings… huh? _ _I see…_ He snapped the book shut with a snort.

Looked at closely, they truly were a work of art in themselves. Not boring at all. The iris was coloured a rich blue, almost dark-violet with fine white veins spreading across its immaculate petals, whereas the camellia had a soft pink shade and was beautiful in its simplicity and symmetry. Although he tried to shut away all sentiments that were contra-productive, he couldn't deny that this gesture had touched him in a way, even though, he was practically immune to the 2nd ship's captain's fake flattery. _I don't like it._ _I don't dislike either._

_How unpleasant! _


End file.
